kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chainoffire
http://img27.imageshack.us/img27/6143/chaintalk2.png ''Current Chakram'' Eternal Flames(1) Ashes(2) Lenalee Arena userbox change 01:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Hey Chain, can you change the Lenalee arena's userbox in your userpage from to as the one i'm trying to make you change it to is now the official "voters userbox" for the Lenalee Arena ..kk thanks!}} 02:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Ooohh shucks you remembered..I'm very ->HAPPY!!!!..aye sir!! THANKS Man! :D}} 06:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Yes you can add it in..anything to get 6 more players..otherwise.......>_>.....}} 02:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC)|erza=LA to production staff:What hilarity will ohh!, LA to Chain:On speaking of hilarity, since you've seen a decent amount of Fairy Tail, reread this section from my walkthrough and see if you get any of the jokes.....hehehe...this section still cracks me up! :D Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts II/LegendAqua/Part 28...aye sir!!!}} Image QAA Closure 02:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC)|erza=It was....inevitable.....getting 7 more users into the QAA before 6 days.......huh...hope next year doesn't end up like this..... }} 02:20, April 24, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Hope so.....hmm about Fruits Basket, well I can see what u meant by lovey dovey with comdey, I just got to the episode where, Tohru met....>_>..Ayame......the little perv......... another words, going good, Hows Fairy Tail?}} 06:36, April 24, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Liked when Mirajane had her freakout? and turn... *cough*demon*cough* hehe....and awesome Fairy Tail is AWWWWWWWWWWESOME!}} Thank you! Userpages... Roll Call http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wiki-wide_Roleplay?s=wl please state whether you're still in on or not 08:50, May 5, 2012 (UTC) IRC maybe? IRC if you can?..maybe? 21:54, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :No no no no sarcasm from me...I got HW as well...>_>... 00:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) 03:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC)|leablade=Okay, thanks! here's mine: . congratulations, you made the record as my first official friend!}} 03:44, May 15, 2012 (UTC)|stalker=AHH NOT AGAINNN i swear wikia has a grudge against me or something :P i fixed that TWICE}} RP Character DE gave me the drawing he did and since you gave colors in his section I went ahead and directly colored it without him uploading the sketch. Hope you don't mind. http://img837.imageshack.us/img837/2392/chainoffire.png Hope its to your liking as well. 03:45, May 15, 2012 (UTC) RP Stuff Your character will have magic, but it will be assigned according to your specialty. You can't choose which spells you can use. If you want I can check out your character now, but I don't wanna jump into it if you don't want me to! 12:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy BDay...Chain!! 07:34, May 30, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Happy Birthday chain!!!!! Aye SIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehe....not it means much *cough* LA sounding tsundere much? *cough*....Urusai neko!!!!!!!!!..anyways Happy Birthday!!!!!!!! AYE!!!!!!!!}} Tsuntsun deredere 22:58, May 30, 2012 (UTC)|kurisu=I AM A Tsundere...a type B, but beside the point..actually well I practically scream tsundere now, I'm a tsundere, I like tsundere anime girls, I even like japanese voice actor WHO VOICE TSUNDERE CHARACTERS...heck even my RP character Yumi has symptoms of tsundere behavior..... *LA breathes in* I AM THE DEITY OF TSUNDERE ON THIS SITE!!!!!!!.. , anyways no prob :D}} 22:12, June 5, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Haha (good haha)..you found my anime userboxes!!!! :D }} 22:27, June 5, 2012 (UTC)|L=Tis AWESOME..though this TB would contradict your cosplay...hehe...cos I'm L..... and cool that your taking over since....."'he'" stepped down... }} 22:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC)|Q=Ohh don't beat yourself up...tis your first "high" ranking position....I had the same thing..but I rose to the challenge and now I'm a semi-eviled-dictator-of this-wiki admin of this wiki...take your time..and tis is me or your following with me speech of the "tis?"???? }} 02:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC)|ayumi=Hehehe...guess I got you hooked on Puella Magi Madoka Magica eh?..I saw your sig XD}} IRC?...I'm in it right now for the anime talk...seeya there...hopefully 03:23, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Your Request 23:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=?_?....I don't know timezones very well...makes me confused...well I'm on till.....whenever (I won't leave IRC right now either ;)}} Puzzling Aqua Riddles 23:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=It's starting ....oooooiii let's go!.... Which anime is RIGHT now has the highest rating on LA's anime and manga review list? And yes I deliberately gave you an anime Q :D}} 02:53, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Nobody Cubes Annoying as he' also Xemnas' minions???}} 02:57, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Tsundere riddle URUSAI!!! Name BAKA BAKA BAKA!!! 2 INU!!!!! Disney BAKA BAKA Bosses URUSAI URUSAI in BAKA KH2...BAKA!!!!}} 06:07, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. Gummi Heartless Huh?...A PIRATE SHIP!!!!!!!}} 06:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... kdncjkfbnsdjkvfbnsdklfnsdreamdbkjfseaterdbjfsdbfjksdbjbndnklsdnle}} 06:57, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A secret boss Kingdom Hearts BBS Manifestation of darkness...monochrome???}} 07:05, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name an Unversed who has 4 forms and is only is Mirage Arena}} 07:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... List me 3 Nobodies which has white textures.....}} 04:32, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A Magic Leaves? green?...above Sora or his gang's heads??...can be -ra, -ga}} 05:45, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Choose...User? or Madness riddle?}} 02:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=LA likes animes right?....well List LA's WORST ANIME CHARACTERS TO DATE...IN ORDER....}} 04:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct even got the honorable mentions right!..now... A Knight Prince?? Sword and Shield..and KILLS A DRAGON!!?!?}} 04:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... LA REALLY REALLY LIKES THESE ANIME GIRL TYPES...}} 04:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... フラッド What is this?}} 04:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... kfnjsdiofnhofisnhifawfginfkinfgigeinsaixifnjwiodkdfbhsjkifbasufbgsfiubhgiddjiyurindjbfsjfsn}} 04:58, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Duo or MADNESS riddle?}} 05:03, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|duo=Ok here goes... It's a heartless snack But it wants...something... redhead? But has a white body? What????...}} 05:22, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|incorrect=Incorrect now... List me 10 Heartless (ANY KH)}} 05:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... choose... MADNESS or X COmbo??}} 05:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|madness=Ok here goeeeeeeesssss..... ksnffbnifnjaklfank I can't sfnasfnsafihf no way nsfksnhfknfskflsakfa tsundere tsundere's NO.2 NO.2!!!!...TSUNDERE TSUNDERE!!!!...LA LOVES TSUNDERE No.2...LA KNOWS..the redhead...HAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAH You know...... HAHAH..... TSUNDERE... TSUNDERE... 4 TSUNDERE WINDERS No... But is A TSUNDERE.... NUMBA 2...HAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!..... dfushfuiashfiasfghbeuifghifjw TSUNDERE 2..... LA:What happened???..who was I talking about?}} 05:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|incorrect=Incorrect now... A magic KH1 Hey I can be FLATTENED!?!?..}} 05:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name the FIRST ORGXIII to be killed in KH2..by Sora and his gang}} 05:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... What is this?? }} 05:58, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A Nobody who goes from space to space and also attacks with firing arrows...a quickster at that..}} 06:04, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... クラウンアンリミット What is this??}} 06:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Choose.... User or List?}} What's up? }} And by the way... WHY DID YOU CROSS MY NAME OFF THE LIST FOR THE BEACH TRIP!?!? }}